


Waking

by nonky



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Bishop was happy with Aidan's choice; if there was such a thing, Rebecca was a natural at being a vampire.





	Waking

Bishop considered his role that of a counselor. He sat and waited for them to stir, heavy limbs hurting and minds shaken. He spoke softly, sat on the floor next to them and tried to talk them back to reason.

Panic was common, almost obligatory. The ones who didn't panic were usually too broken to care for themselves. He gave them a chance, but there was no such thing as a rest home for inferior vampires. If he let them wander in their delusional state, they'd just return home and eat the family they'd cried for when they awoke. He was a practical man, and took his leadership seriously. His vampires hunted, they did not stumble out of the dark to confused reunions. They disappeared from their lives.

Eventually, say fifty or so years later, they could go back and do just the same, but that divide was essential. They needed to know their own transformation, own it. Some – like Aidan – fell into it gratefully, like a warm bath. Others fought and shrieked, kicked at him and clawed until he had them locked up for their own safety. They would start believing when the hunger set in.

Rebecca was a little stubborn. She was very attached to Aidan, which worked quite well for Bishop's plans. He worried briefly she would refuse to feed until Aidan actually made an appearance. He had to give up trying to put her off and just led her dinner in. The girl was wiped nearly mindless, a nice harmless beginning just for Aidan's girl. Bishop would hate to have that next meeting ruined by Rebecca's scratched face. He did everything he could to make things easier on her, would have gone so far as making the bite himself.

Delightfully, the redhead had good aim. Nurses and doctors seemed to be particularly attuned to finding veins from their day jobs. She drank the girl up and sat back with a look of bewildered pleasure.

He was gratified she'd enjoyed herself. It was difficult to find pure blood easy on new vampires. Unless they started stealing children, some of the fledglings might have to settle for the blood whores. His minions came in for the body, and Rebecca let out a sharp, trilling scream. She gagged, but the blood wanted to stay in her, clung to her new internal structures. She was already warmed, and trembled with sudden strength.

“No, no, it's all right,” he'd told her, keeping her from crawling back into the corner. “You're something better than her now, and it's only right you get to survive. You're doing what you have to do.”

Shaking her head and blubbering, she'd scrabbled around to catch the sheet. Rebecca scrubbed at her bloody face and rocked on her knees. He pried the fabric out of her hands and cupped her face to make her listen. She tipped up like a baby bird, so eager for guidance. This was his calling. One day, Aidan would thank him for seeing to Rebecca personally.

“Oh, now, it's okay,” Bishop reminded her. It was vital the new ones were calmed and reassured, led to the truth of their new power. He would not lose more of them to shame and backwards morals. This little nurse, Rebecca, was his key to his son. “Remember, Aidan. He's going to be so happy to see you. He's going to be so relieved you're well. He's going to be so happy, and he'll tell you himself; you're just doing what you need to live.”

Her messy face twisted, wavered as she went limp. “Aidan,” she whispered longingly.

“Yes, you'll see him very soon, Rebecca. He'll be speechless. Now, if you want to get cleaned up, there's a shower right this way,” he told her. She climbed up, and he pointed the direction, glad she was adjusting. The most important thing he'd learned about living forever was always carrying on, using action to propel life forward.

“Where's Aidan,” the girl asked quietly, turning huge eyes to Bishop.

“He had to keep up appearances at the hospital, but you can go see him there as soon as you're able,” he told her. “I have to say, every one of us is like family, but you feel like a daughter-in-law. Aidan is a very lucky man.”

She seemed to be flattered, then self-conscious in her scanty attire. He hurried her along the corridor and smiled with unrestrained joy. Aidan would follow his heart back where he belonged. It didn't even have to be surrender; Bishop would settle because he was a practical man.


End file.
